The present invention relates generally to an integrated miniaturized fluidic system fabricated using Micro-ElectroMechanical System (MEMS) technology, particularly to an integrated monolithic microfabricated device capable of generating multiple sprays from a single fluid stream.
New trends in drug discovery and development are creating new demands on analytical techniques. For example, combinatorial chemistry is often employed to discover new lead compounds, or to create variations of a lead compound. Combinatorial chemistry techniques can generate thousands of compounds (combinatorial libraries) in a relatively short time (on the order of days to weeks). Testing such a large number of compounds for biological activity in a timely and efficient manner requires high-throughput screening methods which allow rapid evaluation of the characteristics of each candidate compound.
The quality of the combinatorial library and the compounds contained therein is used to assess the validity of the biological screening data. Confirmation that the correct molecular weight is identified for each compound or a statistically relevant number of compounds along with a measure of compound purity are two important measures of the quality of a combinatorial library. Compounds can be analytically characterized by removing a portion of solution from each well and injecting the contents into a separation device such as liquid chromatography or capillary electrophoresis instrument coupled to a mass spectrometer.
Development of viable screening methods for these new targets will often depend on the availability of rapid separation and analysis techniques for analyzing the results of assays. For example, an assay for potential toxic metabolites of a candidate drug would need to identify both the candidate drug and the metabolites of that candidate. An understanding of how a new compound is absorbed in the body and how it is metabolized can enable prediction of the likelihood for an increased therapeutic effect or lack thereof.
Given the enormous number of new compounds that are being generated daily, an improved system for identifying molecules of potential therapeutic value for drug discovery is also critically needed. Accordingly, there is a critical need for high-throughput screening and identification of compound-target reactions in order to identify potential drug candidates.
Liquid chromatography (LC) is a well-established analytical method for separating components of a fluid for subsequent analysis and/or identification. Traditionally, liquid chromatography utilizes a separation column, such as a cylindrical tube with dimensions 4.6 mm inner diameter by 25 cm length, filled with tightly packed particles of 5 xcexcm diameter. More recently, particles of 3 xcexcm diameter are being used in shorter length columns. The small particle size provides a large surface area that can be modified with various chemistries creating a stationary phase. A liquid eluent is pumped through the LC column at an optimized flow rate based on the column dimensions and particle size. This liquid eluent is referred to as the mobile phase. A volume of sample is injected into the mobile phase prior to the LC column. The analytes in the sample interact with the stationary phase based on the partition coefficients for each of the analytes. The partition coefficient is defined as the ratio of the time an analyte spends interacting with the stationary phase to the time spent interacting with the mobile phase. The longer an analyte interacts with the stationary phase, the higher the partition coefficient and the longer the analyte is retained on the LC column. The diffusion rate for an analyte through a mobile phase (mobile-phase mass transfer) also affects the partition coefficient. The mobile-phase mass transfer can be rate limiting in the performance of the separation column when it is greater than 2 xcexcm (Knox, J. H. J. J. Chromatogr. Sci. 18:453-461 (1980)). Increases in chromatographic separation are achieved when using a smaller particle size as the stationary phase support.
The purpose of the LC column is to separate analytes such that a unique response for each analyte from a chosen detector can be acquired for a quantitative or qualitative measurement. The ability of a LC column to generate a separation is determined by the dimensions of the column and the particle size supporting the stationary phase. A measure of the ability of LC columns to separate a given analyte is referred to as the theoretical plate number N. The retention time of an analyte can be adjusted by varying the mobile phase composition and the partition coefficient for an analyte. Experimentation and a fundamental understanding of the partition coefficient for a given analyte determine which stationary phase is chosen.
To increase the throughput of LC analyses requires a reduction in the dimensions of the LC column and the stationary phase particle dimensions. Reducing the length of the LC column from 25 cm to 5 cm will result in a factor of 5 decrease in the retention time for an analyte. At the same time, the theoretical plates are reduced 5-fold. To maintain the theoretical plates of a 25 cm length column packed with 5 xcexcm particles, a 5 cm column would need to be packed with 1 xcexcm particles. However, the use of such small particles results in many technical challenges.
One of these technical challenges is the backpressure resulting from pushing the mobile phase through each of these columns. The backpressure is a measure of the pressure generated in a separation column due to pumping a mobile phase at a given flow rate through the LC column. For example, the typical backpressure of a 4.6 mm inner diameter by 25 cm length column packed with 5 xcexcm particles generates a backpressure of 100 bar at a flow rate of 1.0 mL/min. A 5 cm column packed with 1 xcexcm particles generates a back pressure 5 times greater than a 25 cm column packed with 5 xcexcm particles. Most commercially available LC pumps are limited to operating pressures less than 400 bar and thus using an LC column with these small particles is not feasible.
Detection of analytes separated on an LC column has traditionally been accomplished by use of spectroscopic detectors. Spectroscopic detectors rely on a change in refractive index, ultraviolet and/or visible light absorption, or fluorescence after excitation with a suitable wavelength to detect the separated components. Additionally, the effluent from an LC column may be nebulized to generate an aerosol which is sprayed into a chamber to measure the light scattering properties of the analytes eluting from the column. Alternatively, the separated components may be passed from the liquid chromatography column into other types of analytical instruments for analysis. The volume from the LC column to the detector is minimized in order to maintain the separation efficiency and analysis sensitivity. All system volume not directly resulting from the separation column is referred to as the dead volume or extra-column volume.
The miniaturization of liquid separation techniques to the nano-scale involves small column internal diameters ( less than 100 xcexcm i.d.) and low mobile phase flow rates ( less than 300 nL/min). Currently, techniques such as capillary zone electrophoresis (CZE), nano-LC, open tubular liquid chromatography (OTLC), and capillary electrochromatography (CEC) offer numerous advantages over conventional scale high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC). These advantages include higher separation efficiencies, high-speed separations, analysis of low volume samples, and the coupling of 2-dimensional techniques. One challenge to using miniaturized separation techniques is detection of the small peak volumes and a limited number of detectors that can accommodate these small volumes. However, coupling of low flow rate liquid separation techniques to electrospray mass spectrometry results in a combination of techniques that are well suited as demonstrated in J. N. Alexander IV, et al., Rapid Commun. Mass Spectrom. 12:1187-91 (1998). The process of electrospray at flow rates on the order of nanoliters (xe2x80x9cnLxe2x80x9d) per minute has been referred to as xe2x80x9cnanoelectrosprayxe2x80x9d.
Capillary electrophoresis is a technique that utilizes the electrophoretic nature of molecules and/or the electroosmotic flow of fluids in small capillary tubes to separate components of a fluid. Typically, a fused silica capillary of 100 xcexcm inner diameter or less is filled with a buffer solution containing an electrolyte. Each end of the capillary is placed in a separate fluidic reservoir containing a buffer electrolyte. A potential voltage is placed in one of the buffer reservoirs and a second potential voltage is placed in the other buffer reservoir. Positively and negatively charged species will migrate in opposite directions through the capillary under the influence of the electric field established by the two potential voltages applied to the buffer reservoirs. Electroosmotic flow is defined as the fluid flow along the walls of a capillary due to the migration of charged species from the buffer solution under the influence of the applied electric field. Some molecules exist as charged species when in solution and will migrate through the capillary based on the charge-to-mass ratio of the molecular species. This migration is defined as electrophoretic mobility. The electroosmotic flow and the electrophoretic mobility of each component of a fluid determine the overall migration for each fluidic component. The fluid flow profile resulting from electroosmotic flow is flat due to the reduction in frictional drag along the walls of the separation channel. This results in improved separation efficiency compared to liquid chromatography where the flow profile is parabolic resulting from pressure driven flow.
Capillary electrochromatography is a hybrid technique that utilizes the electrically driven flow characteristics of electrophoretic separation methods within capillary columns packed with a solid stationary phase typical of liquid chromatography. It couples the separation power of reversed-phase liquid chromatography with the high efficiencies of capillary electrophoresis. Higher efficiencies are obtainable for capillary electrochromatography separations over liquid chromatography, because the flow profile resulting from electroosmotic flow is flat due to the reduction in frictional drag along the walls of the separation channel when compared to the parabolic flow profile resulting from pressure driven flows. Furthermore, smaller particle sizes can be used in capillary electrochromatography than in liquid chromatography, because no backpressure is generated by electroosmotic flow. In contrast to electrophoresis, capillary electrochromatography is capable of separating neutral molecules due to analyte partitioning between the stationary and mobile phases of the column particles using a liquid chromatography separation mechanism.
Microchip-based separation devices have been developed for rapid analysis of large numbers of samples. Compared to other conventional separation devices, these microchip-based separation devices have higher sample throughput, reduced sample and reagent consumption, and reduced chemical waste. The liquid flow rates for microchip-based separation devices range from approximately 1-300 nanoliters per minute for most applications. Examples of microchip-based separation devices include those for capillary electrophoresis (xe2x80x9cCExe2x80x9d), capillary electrochromatography (xe2x80x9cCECxe2x80x9d) and high-performance liquid chromatography (xe2x80x9cHPLCxe2x80x9d) include Harrison et al., Science 261:859-97 (1993); Jacobson et al., Anal. Chem. 66:1114-18 (1994), Jacobson et al., Anal. Chem. 66:2369-73 (1994), Kutter et al., Anal. Chem. 69:5165-71 (1997) and He et al., Anal. Chem. 70:3790-97 (1998). Such separation devices are capable of fast analyses and provide improved precision and reliability compared to other conventional analytical instruments.
The work of He et al., Anal. Chem. 70:3790-97 (1998) demonstrates some of the types of structures that can be fabricated in a glass substrate. This work shows that co-located monolithic support structures (or posts) can be etched reproducibly in a glass substrate using reactive ion etching (RIE) techniques. Currently, anisotropic RIE techniques for glass substrates are limited to etching features that are 20 xcexcm or less in depth. This work shows rectangular 5 xcexcm by 5 xcexcm width by 10 xcexcm in depth posts and stated that deeper structures were difficult to achieve. The posts are also separated by 1.5 xcexcm. The posts supports the stationary phase just as with the particles in LC and CEC columns. An advantage to the posts over conventional LC and CEC is that the stationary phase support structures are monolithic with the substrate and therefore, immobile.
He et. al., also describes the importance of maintaining a constant cross-sectional area across the entire length of the separation channel. Large variations in the cross-sectional area can create pressure drops in pressure driven flow systems. In electrokinetically driven flow systems, large variations in the cross-sectional area along the length of a separation channel can create flow restrictions that result in bubble formation in the separation channel. Since the fluid flowing through the separation channel functions as the source and carrier of the mobile solvated ions, formation of a bubble in a separation channel will result in the disruption of the electroosmotic flow.
Electrospray ionization provides for the atmospheric pressure ionization of a liquid sample. The electrospray process creates highly-charged droplets that, under evaporation, create ions representative of the species contained in the solution. An ion-sampling orifice of a mass spectrometer may be used to sample these gas phase ions for mass analysis. When a positive voltage is applied to the tip of the capillary relative to an extracting electrode, such as one provided at the ion-sampling orifice of a mass spectrometer, the electric field causes positively-charged ions in the fluid to migrate to the surface of the fluid at the tip of the capillary. When a negative voltage is applied to the tip of the capillary relative to an extracting electrode, such as one provided at the ion-sampling orifice to the mass spectrometer, the electric field causes negatively-charged ions in the fluid to migrate to the surface of the fluid at the tip of the capillary.
When the repulsion force of the solvated ions exceeds the surface tension of the fluid being electrosprayed, a volume of the fluid is pulled into the shape of a cone, known as a Taylor cone, which extends from the tip of the capillary. A liquid jet extends from the tip of the Taylor cone and becomes unstable and generates charged-droplets. These small charged droplets are drawn toward the extracting electrode. The small droplets are highly-charged and solvent evaporation from the droplets results in the excess charge in the droplet residing on the analyte molecules in the electrosprayed fluid. The charged molecules or ions are drawn through the ion-sampling orifice of the mass spectrometer for mass analysis. This phenomenon has been described, for example, by Dole et al., Chem. Phys. 49:2240 (1968) and Yamashita et al., J. Phys. Chem. 88:4451 (1984). The potential voltage (xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d) required to initiate an electrospray is dependent on the surface tension of the solution as described by, for example, Smith, IEEE Trans. Ind. Appl. 1986, IA-22:527-35 (1986). Typically, the electric field is on the order of approximately 106 V/m. The physical size of the capillary and the fluid surface tension determines the density of electric field lines necessary to initiate electrospray.
When the repulsion force of the solvated ions is not sufficient to overcome the surface tension of the fluid exiting the tip of the capillary, large poorly charged droplets are formed. Fluid droplets are produced when the electrical potential difference applied between a conductive or partly conductive fluid exiting a capillary and an electrode is not sufficient to overcome the fluid surface tension to form a Taylor cone.
Electrospray Ionization Mass Spectrometry: Fundamentals, Instrumentation, and Applications, edited by R. B. Cole, ISBN 0-471-14564-5, John Wiley and Sons, Inc., New York summarizes much of the fundamental studies of electrospray. Several mathematical models have been generated to explain the principals governing electrospray. Equation 1 defines the electric field Ec at the tip of a capillary of radius rc with an applied voltage Vc at a distance d from a counter electrode held at ground potential:                               E          c                =                              2            ⁢                          V              c                                                          r              c                        ⁢                          ln              ⁡                              (                                  4                  ⁢                                      d                    /                                          r                      c                                                                      )                                                                        (        1        )            
The electric field Eon required for the formation of a Taylor cone and liquid jet of a fluid flowing to the tip of this capillary is approximated as:                               E          on                ≈                              (                                          2                ⁢                γcosθ                                                              ϵ                  o                                ⁢                                  r                  c                                                      )                                1            /            2                                              (        2        )            
where xcex3 is the surface tension of the fluid, xcex8 is the half-angle of the Taylor cone and xcex50 is the permittivity of vacuum. Equation 3 is derived by combining equations 1 and 2 and approximates the onset voltage Von required to initiate an electrospray of a fluid from a capillary:                               V          on                ≈                                            (                                                                    r                    c                                    ⁢                  γcos                  ⁢                                      xe2x80x83                                    ⁢                  θ                                                  2                  ⁢                                      ϵ                    0                                                              )                                      1              /              2                                ⁢                      ln            ⁡                          (                              4                ⁢                                  d                  /                                      r                    c                                                              )                                                          (        3        )            
As can be seen by examination of equation 3, the required onset voltage is more dependent on the capillary radius than the distance from the counter-electrode.
It would be desirable to define an electrospray device that could form a stable electrospray of all fluids commonly used in CE, CEC, and LC. The surface tension of solvents commonly used as the mobile phase for these separations range from 100% aqueous (xcex3=0.073 N/m) to 100% methanol (xcex3=0.0226 N/m). As the surface tension of the electrospray fluid increases, a higher onset voltage is required to initiate an electrospray for a fixed capillary diameter. As an example, a capillary with a tip diameter of 14 xcexcm is required to electrospray 100% aqueous solutions with an onset voltage of 1000 V. The work of M. S. Wilm et al., Int. J. Mass Spectrom. Ion Processes 136:167-80 (1994), first demonstrates nanoelectrospray from a fused-silica capillary pulled to an outer diameter of 5 xcexcm at a flow rate of 25 nL/min. Specifically, a nanoelectrospray at 25 nL/min was achieved from a 2 xcexcm inner diameter and 5 xcexcm outer diameter pulled fused-silica capillary with 600-700 V at a distance of 1-2 mm from the ion-sampling orifice of an electrospray equipped mass spectrometer.
Electrospray in front of an ion-sampling orifice of an API mass spectrometer produces a quantitative response from the mass spectrometer detector due to the analyte molecules present in the liquid flowing from the capillary. One advantage of electrospray is that the response for an analyte measured by the mass spectrometer detector is dependent on the concentration of the analyte in the fluid and independent of the fluid flow rate. The response of an analyte in solution at a given concentration would be comparable using electrospray combined with mass spectrometry at a flow rate of 100 xcexcL/min compared to a flow rate of 100 nL/min. D.C. Gale et al., Rapid Commun. Mass Spectrom. 7:1017 (1993) demonstrate that higher electrospray sensitivity is achieved at lower flow rates due to increased analyte ionization efficiency. Thus by performing electrospray on a fluid at flow rates in the nanoliter per minute range provides the best sensitivity for an analyte contained within the fluid when combined with mass spectrometry.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an electrospray device for integration of microchip-based separation devices with API-MS instruments. This integration places a restriction on the capillary tip defining a nozzle on a microchip. This nozzle will, in all embodiments, exist in a planar or near planar geometry with respect to the substrate defining the separation device and/or the electrospray device. When this co-planar or near planar geometry exists, the electric field lines emanating from the tip of the nozzle will not be enhanced if the electric field around the nozzle is not defined and controlled and, therefore, an electrospray is only achievable with the application of relatively high voltages applied to the fluid.
Attempts have been made to manufacture an electrospray device for microchip-based separations. Ramsey et al., Anal. Chem. 69:1174-78 (1997) describes a microchip-based separations device coupled with an electrospray mass spectrometer. Previous work from this research group including Jacobson et al., Anal. Chem. 66:1114-18 (1994) and Jacobson et al., Anal. Chem. 66:2369-73 (1994) demonstrate impressive separations using on-chip fluorescence detection. This more recent work demonstrates nanoelectrospray at 90 nL/min from the edge of a planar glass microchip. The microchip-based separation channel has dimensions of 10 xcexcm deep, 60 xcexcm wide, and 33 mm in length. Electroosmotic flow is used to generate fluid flow at 90 nL/min. Application of 4,800 V to the fluid exiting the separation channel on the edge of the microchip at a distance of 3-5 mm from the ion-sampling orifice of an API mass spectrometer generates an electrospray. Approximately 12 nL of the sample fluid collects at the edge of the microchip before the formation of a Taylor cone and stable nanoelectrospray from the edge of the microchip. The volume of this microchip-based separation channel is 19.8 nL. Nanoelectrospray from the edge of this microchip device after capillary electrophoresis or capillary electrochromatography separation is rendered impractical since this system has a dead-volume approaching 60% of the column (channel) volume. Furthermore, because this device provides a flat surface, and, thus, a relatively small amount of physical asperity for the formation of the electrospray, the device requires an impractically high voltage to overcome the fluid surface tension to initiate an electrospray.
Xue, Q. et al., Anal. Chem. 69:426-30 (1997) also describes a stable nanoelectrospray from the edge of a planar glass microchip with a closed channel 25 xcexcm deep, 60 xcexcm wide, and 35-50 mm in length. An electrospray is formed by applying 4,200 V to the fluid exiting the separation channel on the edge of the microchip at a distance of 3-8 mm from the ion-sampling orifice of an API mass spectrometer. A syringe pump is utilized to deliver the sample fluid to the glass microchip at a flow rate of 100 to 200 nL/min. The edge of the glass microchip is treated with a hydrophobic coating to alleviate some of the difficulties associated with nanoelectrospray from a flat surface that slightly improves the stability of the nanoelectrospray. Nevertheless, the volume of the Taylor cone on the edge of the microchip is too large relative to the volume of the separation channel, making this method of electrospray directly from the edge of a microchip impracticable when combined with a chromatographic separation device.
T. D. Lee et. al., 1997 International Conference on Solid-State Sensors and Actuators Chicago, pp. 927-30 (Jun. 16-19, 1997) describes a multi-step process to generate a nozzle on the edge of a silicon microchip 1-3 xcexcm in diameter or width and 40 xcexcm in length and applying 4,000 V to the entire microchip at a distance of 0.25-0.4 mm from the ion-sampling orifice of an API mass spectrometer. Because a relatively high voltage is required to form an electrospray with the nozzle positioned in very close proximity to the mass spectrometer ion-sampling orifice, this device produces an inefficient electrospray that does not allow for sufficient droplet evaporation before the ions enter the orifice. The extension of the nozzle from the edge of the microchip also exposes the nozzle to accidental breakage. More recently, T. D. Lee et.al., in 1999 Twelfth IEEE International Micro Electro Mechanical Systems Conference (Jan. 17-21, 1999), presented this same concept where the electrospray component was fabricated to extend 2.5 mm beyond the edge of the microchip to overcome this phenomenon of poor electric field control within the proximity of a surface.
Thus, it is also desirable to provide an electrospray device with controllable spraying and a method for producing such a device that is easily reproducible and manufacturable in high volumes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,893 to Laermer et. al., reports a method of anisotropic plasma etching of silicon (Bosch process) that provides a method of producing deep vertical structures that is easily reproducible and controllable. This method of anisotropic plasma etching of silicon incorporates a two step process. Step one is an anisotropic etch step using a reactive ion etching (RIE) gas plasma of sulfur hexafluoride (SF6). Step two is a passivation step that deposits a polymer on the vertical surfaces of the silicon substrate. This polymerizing step provides an etch stop on the vertical surface that was exposed in step one. This two step cycle of etch and passivation is repeated until the depth of the desired structure is achieved. This method of anisotropic plasma etching provides etch rates over 3 xcexcm/min of silicon depending on the size of the feature being etched. The process also provides selectivity to etching silicon versus silicon dioxide or resist of greater than 100:1 which is important when deep silicon structures are desired. Laermer et. al., in 1999 Twelfth IEEE International Micro Electro Mechanical Systems Conference (Jan. 17-21, 1999), reported improvements to the Bosch process. These improvements include silicon etch rates approaching 10 xcexcm/min, selectivity exceeding 300:1 to silicon dioxide masks, and more uniform etch rates for features that vary in size.
The present invention is directed toward a novel utilization of these features to improve the sensitivity of prior disclosed microchip-based electrospray systems.
The present invention relates to an electrospray device for spraying a fluid which includes an insulating substrate having an injection surface and an ejection surface opposing the injection surface. The substrate is an integral monolith having either a single spray unit or a plurality of spray units for generating multiple sprays from a single fluid stream. Each spray unit includes an entrance orifice on the injection surface; an exit orifice on the ejection surface; a channel extending between the entrance orifice and the exit orifice; and a recess surrounding the exit orifice and positioned between the injection surface and the ejection surface. The entrance orifices for each of the plurality of spray units are in fluid communication with one another and each spray unit generates an electrospray plume of the fluid. The electrospray device also includes an electric field generating source positioned to define an electric field surrounding the exit orifice. In one embodiment, the electric field generating source includes a first electrode attached to the substrate to impart a first potential to the substrate and a second electrode to impart a second potential. The first and the second electrodes are positioned to define an electric field surrounding the exit orifice. This device can be operated to generate multiple electrospray plumes of fluid from each spray unit, to generate a single combined electrospray plume of fluid from a plurality of spray units, and to generate multiple electrospray plumes of fluid from a plurality of spray units. The device can also be used in conjunction with a system for processing an electrospray of fluid, a method of generating an electrospray of fluid, a method of mass spectrometric analysis, and a method of liquid chromatographic analysis.
Another aspect of the present invention is directed to an electrospray system for generating multiple sprays from a single fluid stream. The system includes an array of a plurality of the above electrospray devices. The electrospray devices can be provided in the array at a device density exceeding about 5 devices/cm2, about 16 devices/cm2, about 30 devices/cm2, or about 81 devices/cm2. The electrospray devices can also be provided in the array at a device density of from about 30 devices/cm2 to about 100 devices/cm2.
Another aspect of the present invention is directed to an array of a plurality of the above electrospray devices for generating multiple sprays from a single fluid stream. The electrospray devices can be provided in an array wherein the spacing on the ejection surface between adjacent devices is about 9 mm or less, about 4.5 mm or less, about 2.2 mm or less, about 1.1 mm or less, about 0.56 mm or less, or about 0.28 mm or less, respectively.
Another aspect of the present invention is directed to a method of generating an electrospray wherein an electrospray device is provided for spraying a fluid. The electospray device includes a substrate having an injection surface and an ejection surface opposing the injection surface. The substrate is an integral monolith which includes an entrance orifice on the injection surface; an exit orifice on the ejection surface; a channel extending between the entrance orifice and the exit orifice; and a recess surrounding the exit orifice and positioned between the injection surface and the ejection surface. The method can be performed to generate multiple electrospray plumes of fluid from each spray unit, to generate a single combined electrospray plume of fluid from a plurality of spray units, and to generate multiple electrospray plumes of fluid from a plurality of spray units. The electrospray device also includes an electric field generating source positioned to define an electric field surrounding the exit orifice. In one embodiment, the electric field generating source includes a first electrode attached to the substrate to impart a first potential to the substrate and a second electrode to impart a second potential. The first and the second electrodes are positioned to define an electric field surrounding the exit orifice. Analyte from a fluid sample is deposited on the injection surface and then eluted with an eluting fluid. The eluting fluid containing analyte is passed into the entrance orifice through the channel and through the exit orifice. A first potential is applied to the first electrode and a second potential is applied to the fluid through the second electrode. The first and second potentials are selected such that fluid discharged from the exit orifice of each of the spray units forms an electrospray.
Another aspect of the present invention is directed to a method of producing an electrospray device which includes providing a substrate having opposed first and second surfaces, each coated with a photoresist over an etch-resistant material. The photoresist on the first surface is exposed to an image to form a pattern in the form of at least one ring on the first surface. The photoresist on the first surface which is outside and inside the at least one ring is then removed to form an annular portion. The etch-resistant material is removed from the first surface of the substrate where the photoresist is removed to form holes in the etch-resistant material. Photoresist remaining on the first surface is then optionally removed. The first surface is then coated with a second coating of photoresist. The second coating of photoresist within the at least one ring is exposed to an image and removed to form at least one hole. The material from the substrate coincident with the at least one hole in the second layer of photoresist on the first surface is removed to form at least one passage extending through the second layer of photoresist on the first surface and into the substrate. Photoresist from the first surface is then removed. An etch-resistant layer is applied to all exposed surfaces on the first surface side of the substrate. The etch-resistant layer from the first surface that is around the at least one ring and the material from the substrate around the at least one ring are removed to define at least one nozzle on the first surface. The photoresist on the second surface is then exposed to an image to form a pattern circumscribing extensions of the at least one hole formed in the etch-resistant material of the first surface. The etch-resistant material on the second surface is then removed where the pattern is. Material is removed from the substrate coincident with where the pattern in the photoresist on the second surface has been removed to form a reservoir extending into the substrate to the extent needed to join the reservoir and the at least one passage. An etch-resistant material is then applied to all exposed surfaces of the substrate to form the electrospray device. The method further includes the step of applying a silicon nitride layer over all surfaces after the etch-resistant material is applied to all exposed surfaces of the substrate.
Another aspect of the present invention is directed another method of producing an electrospray device including providing a substrate having opposed first and second surfaces, the first side coated with a photoresist over an etch-resistant material. The photoresist on the first surface is exposed to an image to form a pattern in the form of at least one ring on the first surface. The exposed photoresist is removed on the first surface which is outside and inside the at least one ring leaving the unexposed photoresist. The etch-resistant material is removed from the first surface of the substrate where the exposed photoresist was removed to form holes in the etch-resistant material. Photoresist is removed from the first surface. Photoresist is provided over an etch-resistant material on the second surface and exposed to an image to form a pattern circumscribing extensions of the at least one ring formed in the etch-resistant material of the first surface. The exposed photoresist on the second surface is removed. The etch-resistant material on the second surface is removed coincident with where the photoresist was removed. Material is removed from the substrate coincident with where the etch-resistant material on the second surface was removed to form a reservoir extending into the substrate. The remaining photoresist on the second surface is removed. The second surface is coated with an etch-resistant material. The first surface is coated with a second coating of photoresist. The second coating of photoresist within the at least one ring is exposed to an image. The exposed second coating of photoresist is removed from within the at least one ring to form at least one hole. Material is removed from the substrate coincident with the at least one hole in the second layer of photoresist on the first surface to form at least one passage extending through the second layer of photoresist on the first surface and into substrate to the extent needed to reach the etch-resistant material coating the reservoir. Photoresist from the first surface is removed. Material is removed from the substrate exposed by the removed etch-resistant layer around the at least one ring to define at least one nozzle on the first surface. The etch-resistant material coating the reservoir is removed from the substrate. An etch resistant material is applied to coat all exposed surfaces of the substrate to form the electrospray device.
The electrospray device of the present invention can generate multiple electrospray plumes from a single fluid stream and be simultaneously combined with mass spectrometry. Each electrospray plume generates a signal for an analyte contained within a fluid that is proportional to that analytes concentration. When multiple electrospray plumes are generated from one nozzle, the ion intensity for a given analyte will increase with the number of electrospray plumes emanating from that nozzle as measured by the mass spectrometer. When multiple nozzle arrays generate one or more electrospray plumes, the ion intensity will increase with the number of nozzles times the number of electrospray plumes emanating from the nozzle arrays.
The present invention achieves a significant advantage in terms of high-sensitivity analysis of analytes by electrospray mass spectrometry. A method of control of the electric field around closely positioned electrospray nozzles provides a method of generating multiple electrospray plumes from closely positioned nozzles in a well-controlled process. An array of electrospray nozzles is disclosed for generation of multiple electrospray plumes of a solution for purpose of generating an ion response as measured by a mass spectrometer that increases with the total number of generated electrospray plumes. The present invention achieves a significant advantage in comparison to prior disclosed electrospray systems and methods for combination with microfluidic chip-based devices incorporating a single nozzle forming a single electrospray.
The electrospray device of the present invention generally includes a silicon substrate material defining a channel between an entrance orifice on an injection surface and a nozzle on an ejection surface (the major surface) such that the electrospray generated by the device is generally perpendicular to the ejection surface. The nozzle has an inner and an outer diameter and is defined by an annular portion recessed from the ejection surface. The recessed annular region extends radially from the outer diameter. The tip of the nozzle is co-planar or level with and does not extend beyond the ejection surface. Thus, the nozzle is protected against accidental breakage. The nozzle, the channel, and the recessed annular region are etched from the silicon substrate by deep reactive-ion etching and other standard semiconductor processing techniques.
All surfaces of the silicon substrate preferably have insulating layers thereon to electrically isolate the liquid sample from the substrate and the ejection and injection surfaces from each other such that different potential voltages may be individually applied to each surface, the silicon substrate and the liquid sample. The insulating layer generally constitutes a silicon dioxide layer combined with a silicon nitride layer. The silicon nitride layer provides a moisture barrier against water and ions from penetrating through to the substrate thus preventing electrical breakdown between a fluid moving in the channel and the substrate. The electrospray apparatus preferably includes at least one controlling electrode electrically contacting the substrate for the application of an electric potential to the substrate.
Preferably, the nozzle, channel and recess are etched from the silicon substrate by reactive-ion etching and other standard semiconductor processing techniques. The injection-side features, through-substrate fluid channel, ejection-side features, and controlling electrodes are formed monolithically from a monocrystalline silicon substratexe2x80x94i.e., they are formed during the course of and as a result of a fabrication sequence that requires no manipulation or assembly of separate components.
Because the electrospray device is manufactured using reactive-ion etching and other standard semiconductor processing techniques, the dimensions of such a device nozzle can be very small, for example, as small as 2 xcexcm inner diameter and 5 xcexcm outer diameter. Thus, a through-substrate fluid channel having, for example, 5 xcexcm inner diameter and a substrate thickness of 250 xcexcm only has a volume of 4.9 pL (xe2x80x9cpicolitersxe2x80x9d). The micrometer-scale dimensions of the electrospray device minimize the dead volume and thereby increase efficiency and analysis sensitivity when combined with a separation device.
The electrospray device of the present invention provides for the efficient and effective formation of an electrospray. By providing an electrospray surface (i.e., the tip of the nozzle) from which the fluid is ejected with dimensions on the order of micrometers, the device limits the voltage required to generate a Taylor cone and subsequent electrospray. The nozzle of the electrospray device provides the physical asperity on the order of micrometers on which a large electric field is concentrated. Further, the nozzle of the electrospray device contains a thin region of conductive silicon insulated from a fluid moving through the nozzle by the insulating silicon dioxide and silicon nitride layers. The fluid and substrate voltages and the thickness of the insulating layers separating the silicon substrate from the fluid determine the electric field at the tip of the nozzle. Additional electrode(s) on the ejection surface to which electric potential(s) may be applied and controlled independent of the electric potentials of the fluid and the substrate may be incorporated in order to advantageously modify and optimize the electric field in order to focus the gas phase ions produced by the electrospray.
The microchip-based electrospray device of the present invention provides minimal extra-column dispersion as a result of a reduction in the extra-column volume and provides efficient, reproducible, reliable and rugged formation of an electrospray. This electrospray device is perfectly suited as a means of electrospray of fluids from microchip-based separation devices. The design of this electrospray device is also robust such that the device can be readily mass-produced in a cost-effective, high-yielding process.
The electrospray device may be interfaced to or integrated downstream from a sampling device, depending on the particular application. For example, the analyte may be electrosprayed onto a surface to coat that surface or into another device for purposes of conveyance, analysis, and/or synthesis. As described previously, highly charged droplets are formed at atmospheric pressure by the electrospray device from nanoliter-scale volumes of an analyte. The highly charged droplets produce gas-phase ions upon sufficient evaporation of solvent molecules which may be sampled, for example, through an ion-sampling orifice of an atmospheric pressure ionization mass spectrometer (xe2x80x9cAPI-MSxe2x80x9d) for analysis of the electrosprayed fluid.
A multi-system chip thus provides a rapid sequential chemical analysis system fabricated using Micro-ElectroMechanical System (xe2x80x9cMEMSxe2x80x9d) technology. The multi-system chip enables automated, sequential separation and injection of a multiplicity of samples, resulting in significantly greater analysis throughput and utilization of the mass spectrometer instrument for high-throughput detection of compounds for drug discovery.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a silicon microchip-based electrospray device for producing electrospray of a liquid sample. The electrospray device may be interfaced downstream to an atmospheric pressure ionization mass spectrometer (xe2x80x9cAPI-MSxe2x80x9d) for analysis of the electrosprayed fluid.
The use of multiple nozzles for electrospray of fluid from the same fluid stream extends the useful flow rate range of microchip-based electrospray devices. Thus, fluids may be introduced to the multiple electrospray device at higher flow rates as the total fluid flow is split between all of the nozzles. For example, by using 10 nozzles per fluid channel, the total flow can be 10 times higher than when using only one nozzle per fluid channel. Likewise, by using 100 nozzles per fluid channel, the total flow can be 100 times higher than when using only one nozzle per fluid channel. The fabrication methods used to form these electrospray nozzles allow for multiple nozzles to be easily combined with a single fluid stream channel greatly extending the useful fluid flow rate range and increasing the mass spectral sensitivity for microfluidic devices.